Etrange melodie
by Eleawin
Summary: Une danse étrange pour deux personnes n'ayant rien en commun. Qui va perdre dans cette histoire ? MFxCD, slash.
1. Livre

**Etrange Mélodie**  
Par Eleawin

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient  
Genre : humour, slash   
Note : écrite pour la communauté LJ 7 liens, **Etrange Mélodie** se composera donc de 7 chapitres suivant les thèmes de la communauté.

* * *

1. Livre 

Marcus poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et laissa tomber sur la table le bouquin qu'il feuilletait, s'attirant le regard mauvais de Madame Pince. Il l'ignora et se redemanda pour la centième fois de l'heure pourquoi, bordel de merde, il restait sur sa chaise à s'ennuyer comme un rat mort. Lui, Marcus Flint, capitaine vénéré de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, glorieux membre de la Maison de Salazar, redoublant de son état, se trouvait dans une putain de bibliothèque, et saviez-vous pourquoi ? Non ?

Et bien lui non plus ! Il n'avait aucune raison valable de se trouver ici, dans cet endroit minable où il était obligé de jurer à voix basse, où il ne pouvait même pas bouger sur sa chaise sans s'attirer les regards noirs des autres élèves. Marcus Flint n'était pas du genre à fréquenter les bibliothèques. Ses notes étaient là pour le prouver.

Son problème – si problème il y avait – se situait deux tables plus loin, derrière une rangée d'encyclopédies aux pages jaunies. C'était quelque chose d'insignifiant, auquel Marcus ne pouvait offrir que son dédain et son mépris éternel, et c'était précisément pour ça que le Serpentard se triturait les méninges : puisqu'il savait qu'il perdait son temps si précieux, pourquoi, par Salazar, ne quittait-il pas cet endroit douteux pour aller, par exemple, rudoyer deux ou trois petits Gryffondors de première année ?

Il fronça des sourcils et s'accouda à la table, les yeux tournés vers le garçon penché sur son bouquin. Il prenait de temps en temps des notes sur un bout de parchemin, le front plissé de concentration. Cédric Diggory était le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe des Poufsouffles, c'était un fait. Il savait plutôt bien voler pour un _Poufsouffle_ – insérez une note de mépris à cet endroit --, c'était un autre fait. Il était donc dangereux, même si les autres membres de son équipe étaient nuls à chier. Et maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, c'était sans doute pour cette raison que Marcus avait passé ces deux dernières heures à l'observer. Etudier l'ennemi, vous comprenez.

Mais bon, en deux heures, il n'avait pas appris grand-chose, hormis le fait que les chaises de la bibliothèque étaient dures et que les fauteuils moelleux de la salle commune verte et argent lui manquaient. Et le fait que Cédric Diggory suçotait sa plume quand il se sentait perplexe devant une notion inconnue de ce gros bouquin à la couverture noire, dont Marcus ne pouvait pas lire le titre mais dont il se fichait aussi royalement.  
… comme si ça allait lui servir dans un futur match de Quidditch. Peuh.

Il fallait regarder les choses en face : il perdait clairement son temps. Ce n'était pas en regardant Monsieur Bellâtre Diggory réviser qu'il allait apprendre ses faiblesses. Il se tortilla sur sa chaise, récoltant à nouveau des regards noirs de trois filles Serdaigle en face de lui, ce qui le poussa à leur faire un geste très élégant du doigt. Ignorant leurs expressions choquées, il reporta à nouveau son attention sur le Poufsouffle qui n'avait pas relevé une seule fois sa tête de ses notes. Qu'est ce qu'il y avait de si intéressant dans un livre de cours, d'abord ?

Il passa la demi-heure suivante à tenter de répondre à cette question, à moitié affalé sur sa table.  
Quand on regardait attentivement, Diggory avait des reflets un peu blonds dans ses cheveux, selon la façon dont la lumière se reflétait sur ses mèches sombres. Ces dernières tombaient avec une sorte de perfection naturelle sur sa nuque, son front et ses tempes, et Marcus se sentit inexplicablement jaloux. Il voulait des cheveux comme ça lui aussi ! Il avait envie de les toucher, d'apprécier leur texture sous ses doigts, et puis de les ébouriffer dans tous les sens, parce que, par Salazar, c'était tout bonnement injuste ! – et Diggory devait avoir l'air bien les cheveux décoiffés aussi.

Juste au moment où il formulait cette pensée, Cédric leva les yeux et croisa son regard. Marcus aurait voulu dire que le temps s'était arrêté, qu'ils avaient retenu leurs respirations, que leurs cœurs avaient battu la chamade dans leur poitrine, mais rien de tout cela. Deux secondes plus tard, Cédric s'était à nouveau plongé dans son livre, laissant un Marcus stupéfait et incroyablement vexé.

Ooh… Ca allait se payer. Nul n'ignorait Marcus Flint ! Dans un raclement de chaise peu discret qui lui attira le regard désapprobateur de Madame pince, il se leva et alla se planter devant l'insignifiant Poufsouffle.

Cédric leva la tête à son approche.

« Flint ? Besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il, l'air poli quoique vaguement surpris.

Marcus se sentit soudain très stupide. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et fusilla le garçon des yeux, comme si tout était de sa faute. Cédric ne parut absolument pas impressionné.

« Je veux ce livre, » grogna-t-il finalement, lâchant la première chose qui lui passait par la tête.  
« Quoi ? »  
« Le truc que tu lis. Je le veux. Maintenant. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il tendit le bras pour attraper le bouquin, mais Cédric le mit farouchement hors de sa portée.

« J'en ai encore besoin ! » protesta l'élève de cinquième année, repoussant la main du Serpentard.

Marcus sentit une pointe de triomphe germer en lui. Pour que Cédric soit aussi peu enclin à lui passer le livre, c'est que son contenu devait être important, non ? Après tout, c'était un Poufsouffle, vous savez, ces personnes horriblement niaises, gentilles et serviables. Peut-être qu'il lisait un traité de stratégie sur le Quidditch et ne voulait pas que Marcus découvre leur prochaine tactique. Ou encore, il pouvait très bien s'agir d'un livre sur des potions et sort de beauté (ce qui expliquerait ses cheveux) et à ce moment, Marcus ne cracherait pas sur du matériel de blackmail, ah !

Pretty Diggory allait tout simplement se briser entre ses doigts.

Il se jeta en avant pour arracher le livre des mains du Poufsouffle, mais c'était sans compter les réflexes de ce dernier. Marcus apprit à ses dépends que Cédric n'était pas l'attrapeur de son équipe pour rien. La scène avait fait du bruit, et Madame Pince leur tomba dessus, folle de rage. Marcus l'ignora totalement pendant son sermon, comportant entre autre des menaces d'expulsion, mais Cédric rougit et marmonna de vagues excuses. Quand elle fut enfin partie, Marcus se laissa tomber sur une chaise en face de l'autre capitaine.

« Ta faute, » déclara-t-il tranquillement, ignorant le regard noir que Cédric lui dédiait – il commençait à en avoir l'habitude, ça ne devait être que le trente-quatrième de la journée (et encore la journée n'était pas finie.)

Cédric le regardait bizarrement à présent. Il y avait une lueur indéfinissable dans ces yeux gris, et ce n'était pas vraiment au goût de Marcus. Il se tortilla à nouveau sur sa chaise, ennuyé par la façon dont l'autre l'observait.

« Quoi ? » grogna-t-il. « J'ai un furoncle sur le nez ? »

Il était peut-être temps de quitter cet endroit sinistre et rentabiliser les précieuses minutes de sa vie, se dit Marcus. Assez gâché son après-midi comme ça. Soudain, Cédric lui dédia un petit sourire. Marcus déglutit, inexplicablement mal à l'aise. Il voulut briser le contact visuel et prendre un air dégagé, mais il se rendit compte qu'il était difficile de regarder ailleurs que dans les yeux qui lui faisaient face.

Cédric eut l'air de s'en rendre compte, et au plus grand choc de Marcus, une expression quelque peu machiavélique passa rapidement sur ses traits. Marcus secoua la tête, définitivement certain que l'air de la bibliothèque était mauvais pour lui. Il avait dû avoir une hallucination, on parlait de Cédric Gentil Diggory ! Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, Cédric lui tendit le livre qu'il avait si ardemment défendu quelques instants plus tôt et rassembla ses affaires.

« Finalement, je crois que j'ai assez bossé pour aujourd'hui, » dit-il, toujours souriant. « A plus tard, Flint. »

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent pour encore quelques secondes, et Marcus le regarda sortir de la bibliothèque, horriblement déçu. Il n'avait pas fini d'analyser la couleur exacte de ses prunelles, quelque part entre le gris perle et l'anthracite, délicatement constellées de vert quand elles prenaient la lumière. Fascinant...… et il allait tout de suite oublier ce qu'il venait de penser. Erk. Ce lieu avait vraiment une influence négative sur lui.

Machinalement, il ouvrit le bouquin que l'autre capitaine lui avait laissé. « _Traité sur les tournesols d'Amérique du Sud _» ? Mais qu'est ce que c'était que cette chose ? Diggory avait vraiment passé tout ce temps dessus ? Dégoûté, il allait laisser négligemment tomber le livre sur la table quand un bout de parchemin s'échappa de la couverture.

C'était le papier sur lequel Diggory avait passé les trois dernières heures à prendre des notes. Curieux, Marcus déplia la feuille pliée en quatre et jeta un œil à l'intérieur. Il haussa un épais sourcil sur son contenu. Tout ce qu'il pouvait voir, c'était des dessins. De vulgaires gribouillis à l'encre noire, représentant vaguement des petits bonhommes sans visage qui faisaient dieu il ne savait quoi dans un petit rectangle. Et c'était tout ce que l'autre avait fait pendant trois heures ? Par Salazar, il avait vraiment perdu son temps – un vrai Poufsouffle.

Mais c'était vraiment louche. Même lui ne serait pas resté tout ce temps à s'ennuyer sur sa chaise inconfortable s'il n'avait aucune raison pour ça. Il y avait forcément aiguille sous roche, et Marcus était bien déterminé à découvrir quoi. Une réalisation fit soudain jour dans cet esprit, et il se leva brusquement de sa chaise, la faisant tomber par terre. Il se frappa la paume du poing. Il le savait ! Voilà la raison pour laquelle Cédric agissait ainsi, pourquoi il lui lançait ces regards suspects et ces sourires en coin !

« Par Salazar, ce type est gay ! » s'écria-t-il, se sentant tout d'un coup très heureux.

Et le comble, c'était qu'il était amoureux de Marcus Flint ! Il ne résista pas quand Madame Pince l'attrapa par le col pour le jeter dehors.


	2. Temps

2. Temps

* * *

Il n'avait fait que pleuvoir ces derniers jours, et le météo-mage n'annonçait pas de meilleures conditions météorologiques pour les prochaines semaines.

Marcus fronça des sourcils, pianotant le bras de son fauteuil du bout des doigts. Il devait avoir sacrément impressionnant en pleine réflexion, parce que deux petits première année assis à l'autre bout de la table s'échangèrent un regard avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Marcus ne leur prêta aucune attention et récapitula dans sa tête les événements qu'il devait prendre en compte.

Les Serpentards devaient rencontrer les Gryffondor la semaine prochaine. C'était une honte qu'un match aussi important doive se jouer si tôt dans l'année, et dans des conditions aussi déplorables. Marcus savait que le maudit capitaine de l'équipe rouge et or avait entraîné ses coéquipiers sans relâche pour la confrontation à venir. Wood avait fait en sorte de les habituer à jouer leur meilleur jeu même par mauvais temps. Marcus aurait presque été admiratif s'il ne haïssait pas autant le Gryffondor... L'enfoiré.

Pour compliquer le tout, Potter était un vraiment bon attrapeur, contrairement à Malfoy qui, bien que décent, avait l'horrible manie de parader sur son balai dernier cri plutôt que de faire correctement son boulot. Mais heureusement que papa a payé le droit d'entrée au prix fort, hein ? pensa-t-il, sarcastique. Parlant de Malfoy, ce petit morveux avait encore séché l'entraînement du matin, sous prétexte de s'être fait bouffer le bras par un piaf psychopathe. Marcus grogna. Le manque de coopération de sa propre équipe était désespérant. Peut-il qu'il devait faire comme l'autre taré de Gryffondor et coller le train de ses joueurs 24/24h pour être sûr de leur présence sur le terrain à 3h du matin.

S'il récapitulait les faits, le tableau n'était pas fameux, pour ne pas dire pitoyable. Et tout menait à une même conclusion : Serpentard allait perdre, et Gryffondor allait gagner. Gryffondor allait gagner, et Serpentard allait perdre. Serpentard allait perdre, et…

« - Putain de merde. »

Il n'était pas dit que Marcus Flint allait croiser les bras et ne rien faire. Il re-fronça des sourcils. Cette fois-ci, il devait vraiment faire peur car tous les petits morveux des années en dessous paniquèrent et s'enfuirent de la salle commune. Dans son fauteuil drapé de vert, Marcus soupira et envisagea plusieurs possibilités.

La plus simple et probable à mettre en œuvre serait de choper Oliver Wood dans un coin et de lui casser un ou deux bras, puis d'aller casser la jambe à Harry Potter – quoique non, le chouchou de Dumbledore serait bien trop capable de lui envoyer des Aurors à ses trousses en prétendant de s'être fait attaquer par un mage noir. Cette option semblait malgré tout très attirante à Marcus, et il passa quelques minutes à rêvasser sur le bruit que ferait le bras de Wood tourné dans un angle de 90 degré.

Une seconde possibilité serait de faire annuler le match pour jouer dans de meilleures conditions, puisque clairement, le temps désavantagerait plus Serpentard que Gryffondor. Normal vous diriez, les Gryffondors avaient tellement plus l'habitude de jouer et de se rouler dans la boue, ha ! Le seul point noir était que Marcus refusait absolument d'aller voir Madame Bibine et Wood pour leur demander de déplacer le match. Demander quelque chose à Wood… Il n'était pas tombé aussi bas, Salazar l'en préserve.

La dernière alternative qui lui restait serait de se faire remplacer lors du match par Serdaigle ou par Poufsouffle. Et aussitôt l'idée formulée, Marcus sut qu'il avait la réponse à toutes ses questions.

« - Je suis un génie, » marmonna-t-il, le visage illuminé.

Voila la solution ! Wood-Wood et son équipe s'entraînaient depuis des semaines à jouer contre Serpentard, et quelle serait leur surprise s'ils se retrouvaient finalement contre Serdaigle ! Le plan parfait. On annonçait une horrible tempête le jour du match, et les deux équipes n'auront qu'une seule envie, attraper le vif d'or et en finir. Aucune avance aux points. Marcus ricana. C'était un scénario totalement avantageux pour Serpentard, ça.

Mais en même temps, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir convaincre Roger Davies, le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Le gars était un peu trop intelligent pour son propre bien et risquait de comprendre le plan. Poufsouffle alors ? Que ce soit Serdaigle ou Poufsouffle importait peu, après tout. Et puis… Diggory ne serait pas capable de lui refuser quoique ce soit, puisqu'il était victime du _charisme exceptionnel_ de votre humble serviteur, Marcus Flint (ça, il ne l'avait apprit que depuis peu).

De très bonne humeur, il sortit de la salle commune des Serpentards à la recherche de l'autre capitaine. Le match était dans une semaine, il fallait faire vite. Et il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler à Cédric depuis la grande révélation de la bibliothèque. A vrai dire, il le fuyait comme la peste.

« - 'Voudrais pas qu'il me saute dessus devant tout le monde… Enfin je peux le comprendre, mais ce serait embarrassant… Il a beau avoir une jolie gueule et de beaux cheveux, mais vous m'imaginez, moi, en compagnie d'un _Poufsouffle_ ? » demanda-t-il, prenant à témoin un tableau accroché à un mur.

Le paysan qui y habitait hocha frénétiquement la tête et alla se cacher derrière une motte de paille, mais ça n'altéra pas le sourire de Marcus. Il ne savait pas où trouver Diggory, toutefois, marcher au hasard dans le château devrait faire la part des choses. Justement, le destin devait être à ses côtés parce qu'il tomba sur lui au détour d'un couloir, et _seul_, qui plus est.

« - Je te cherchais, Diggory ! » s'exclama Marcus, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Cédric lui lança un regard interloqué, que Marcus mit sur le compte de la nervosité. C'était vrai, il fallait qu'il se contrôle, qu'il soit un peu plus subtil, faire comme s'il ne connaissait pas ses sentiments et ne pas en prendre (trop) avantage. C'était rare qu'il se montre gentil avec quelqu'un, mais Diggory avait prouvé qu'il avait bon goût et Marcus lui pardonnait presque d'être aussi joli – enfin, d'être plus populaire que lui quoi. Il se comprenait.

« - Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, Flint ? » demanda Cédric.

Marcus appréciait façon dont Diggory parlait. Pas comme cet enfoiré de Wood qui ne savait pas faire autre chose que de gueuler ou de lui hurler des injures, ou Davies qui articulait ses mots comme s'il parlait à un demeuré – enfoirés de Serdaigle, convaincus d'être plus intelligents que les autres. Diggory ne parlait pas très fort mais avait une voix douce et posée. Une voix agréable à écouter en somme.

« - Flint ?  
- Quoi ? Ah oui, se reprit rapidement le Serpentard. J'aurai besoin que toi et ton équipe jouent contre Gryffondor la semaine prochaine. Notre attrapeur est blessé, mentit-il, récitant mentalement la liste des arguments qu'il avait préparé. Et tout le monde attend depuis si longtemps que la saison commence… »

Il prit une expression peinée (Terence lui disait toujours qu'il n'était pas crédible, mais Flint savait qu'il était bon acteur) et attendit la réponse de Diggory.

« - Hors de question, dit Cédric, catégorique.  
- Quoi ?  
- J'ai dit… »

Cédric poussa un grand soupir.

« - … hors de question. Nous ne sommes pas prêts, le match est cette semaine, et il fera un temps de chien. Si Malfoy n'est pas en état de jouer, tu n'as qu'à demander à Wood de décaler le match. »

Peut-être que Marcus l'avait sous-estimé. Peut-être que les Poufsouffles pouvaient aussi réfléchir, après tout. Et peut-être qu'il était temps de le prendre par les sentiments. Il dévisagea le garçon qui lui faisait face et lui dédia un sourire qu'il espérait charmeur.

« - Ce n'est pas très gentil, Diggory… Non, on ne peut pas décaler le match, ça décevrait beaucoup trop de monde. Tant pis pour Malfoy, soupira Marcus. Pauvre garçon. Nous n'avons plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne tombe pas de son balai et ne se brise pas la nuque… Je vais aller de ce pas le lui annoncer, il doit être à l'infirmerie pour changer ses bandages – si tu voyais la plaie, une vraie horreur. »

Est-ce un sourire qu'il venait de le voir réprimer à l'instant ?

« - Pas de remplaçant pour ton attrapeur, Flint ? demanda Cédric – Marcus pouvait jurer qu'il avait l'air amusé, même s'il essayait de ne pas le montrer.  
- Non, mentit-il effrontément. Et Malfoy ne laissera personne voler à sa place, de toute façon.  
- Ca t'arrangerait beaucoup trop si Poufsouffle rencontrait Gryffondor ce week-end… commenta Cédric.  
- Oui. Et ? »

Marcus prit l'air innocent. Il voulait juste jouer le rôle du gentil capitaine aux petits soins pour ses joueurs, afin de toucher le petit cœur sensible du Poufsouffle – allumez donc un cierge. N'était-ce pas trop mignon ?

Cédric dut décider que non, car il éclata soudain de rire. Marcus fronça des sourcils. Il avait la nette impression que l'autre se foutait de lui, et c'était loin d'être plaisant. Diggory s'en rendit compte et se calma aussitôt, les joues un peu roses.

« - Désolé… C'est que… tu faisais une tête assez marrante, tu sais ? gloussa-t-il encore, essuyant ses yeux humides. Vraiment désolé.  
- Alors, ton équipe nous remplace ou pas ? » lâcha sèchement Marcus, sans daigner répondre à ses stupides excuses.

Saleté de Poufsouffle. Il ne revenait pas sur son jugement, ils n'étaient que des idiots, juste bon à cueillir des fleur et à communier avec la nature. Cédric sembla un peu blessé mais Marcus n'en avait cure, drapé dans son arrogance serpentardesque - et surtout, vexé comme un pou.

« - D'accord, dit doucement Cédric. Qu'on joue maintenant ou un peu plus tard ne changera pas grand-chose, de toute façon.  
- Sur le résultat ? Tu as tout à fait raison. »

Les mots étaient sortis seuls de sa bouche. Diggory avait l'air _vraiment_ blessé à présent, et inexplicablement, mystérieusement, énigmatiquement, Marcus se sentit mal à l'aise, alors qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi, franchement. Il n'avait dit que la vérité, n'est ce pas ? Il disait tout le temps ce genre de truc à Wood-Wood, et il s'en portait très bien. Pourquoi il avait envie de s'excuser alors ? Un Serpentard, un vrai, ça ne s'excuse pas !

« - Je te laisse prévenir Bibine et Wood. Sur ce, Flint. »

Il s'en allait. Et Marcus sentait toujours une putain de culpabilité dans sa poitrine, qui ne devrait même pas exister en premier lieu ! C'était de la pitié, décida-t-il. Parce que voyez-vous, il avait bon cœur, et pauvre Diggory était amoureux de lui, il devait donc par conséquent ménager ses sentiments ; il ne voulait pas une réputation de briseur de cœur, après tout. Oui. C'était tout à fait ça.

« - Hey, Diggory ! »

Il le vit se retourner, à l'autre bout du couloir. Marcus se racla la gorge.

« -Fais tomber Potter de son balai et attrape le vif d'or, ok ? »

Cédric eut l'air abasourdi sur le moment. Et soudain, un merveilleux sourire ourla ses lèvres et il s'en alla, laissant Marcus tout seul dans le corridor.

Salazar. Marcus passa une main sur son visage. Peut-être qu'il était en train de virer gay, lui aussi.


	3. Tempete

3. Tempête

Un vrai déluge. Marcus regarda les trombes d'eau se déverser sur le terrain et dans les tribunes. C'était encore pire que ce qu'il avait prévu, et Salazar qu'il était heureux de ne pas avoir à jouer par ce temps, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute. Au sec sous le parapluie que tenait Terence au dessus d'eux, il soupira de contentement. Avec un peu de chance, il verrait Wood s'énerver, se démener et mourir d'une crise d'apoplexie. Le spectacle allait être intéressant.

Les deux équipes entrèrent sur le terrain et prirent rapidement leur envol. Diggory était là lui aussi. Il volait bien, Marcus devait le reconnaître. Peut-être pas aussi bien que Potter, mais mieux que leur propre attrapeur, Draco Malfoy. Malgré sa taille, il était rapide, et son poids était un avantage aujourd'hui. Marcus ricana quand une bourrasque particulièrement violente faillit faire tomber Potter de son balai.

Le vent soufflait fort, glacé et mordant. Le match commençait à s'éterniser, et même l'abruti de Gryffondor qui servait de commentateur claquait des dents, debout sur le gradin central. Il semblait faire de plus en plus froid, de plus en plus sombre. Une fois encore, Marcus remercia le ciel de ne pas être sur son balai aujourd'hui. Et même qu'il serait clément avec Malfoy au prochain entraînement, puisque c'était en partie grâce à lui. Il était d'une générosité sans faille.

« - Diggory a vu quelque chose ! » hurla soudain Terence.

Marcus se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il était déjà au courant puisqu'il n'avait pas lâché le Poufsouffle du regard depuis le début du match, mais Terence n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Potter semblait avoir vu le vif d'or lui aussi et s'était élancé à sa poursuite. Impossible de dire qui serait le premier à l'attraper dans cette tempête, même si Marcus espérait de toutes ses forces pour que Poufsouffle gagne – pour leur attrapeur, mais aussi d'un point de vue stratégique. Surtout d'un point de vue stratégique, en fait. Le Quidditch avant tout.

Il faisait glacé. Vraiment glacé. Marcus avait l'impression d'avoir plongé dans un bac à glaçons. Il pensa à son père, ce vieux con, et de ce qu'il lui craché quand Marcus lui avait appris qu'il referait une année en plus à Poudlard.

« - Tu es la honte de la famille ! Je ne veux pas d'un fils incapable de faire honneur à son nom ! Le Quidditch ? Mais tu n'es bon qu'à ça, mon pauvre garçon ! Juste bon à te prendre des cognards dans la tête ! »

Oliver Wood le lui avait souvent répété. Beaucoup de gens aussi, à vrai dire. Juste bon à prendre des cognards dans la tête, à faire régner la terreur dans les couloirs, dans les airs... Brave fils de Mangemort, disaient certains. Pourtant, le fils de Mangemort n'était pas vraiment brave aux yeux du père. Vieux con…

Potter venait de tomber comme une pierre. Marcus cligna des yeux. Les gens hurlaient, mais il ne les entendait pas. Des Détraqueurs avaient envahi le terrain, semant la panique. Le cœur battant, il scanna les airs, regarda vers le sol, espérant de toutes ses forces ne pas voir deux petites formes disloquées dans le sable mouillé. Mais grâce au ciel, Diggory était toujours sur son balai. Et un éclat doré brillait entre ses doigts. Il devrait être heureux, rayonner de joie, mais rien de tout cela… Stupide Poufsouffle. Marcus le vit voler vers Potter, livide, comme tous ses coéquipiers. Dumbledore était déjà là et s'occupait de son cher petit Harry. Avec un peu de chance, Potter ne passera pas la nuit et le monde serait enfin débarrassé de cette plaie sur pattes.

A présent, Diggory parlait avec Bibine et Wood. Marcus aurait aimé pouvoir entendre la discussion. D'ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'il l'en empêchait ? Il marmonna un truc indistinct à Terence et quitta les gradins pour se diriger vers le centre du terrain, là où semblait être menée une âpre négociation.

« - Je veux qu'on rejoue ce match ! dit la voix de Cédric, portée par le vent.  
- … règlement….. impossible… Poufsouffle… »

Il avait du mal à avancer sous ces bourrasques et le bruit assourdissant du vent l'empêchait d'entendre le reste. Quand il arriva enfin près des trois autres, ils avaient terminé de parler et Madame Bibine récupérait le coffre contenant les balles trempées. Elle salua brièvement Marcus et s'en alla, suivie rapidement de Wood et de ses joueurs. Marcus n'eut pas le cœur de lui balancer quelques vannes, toujours congelé de l'intérieur.

Il regarda Cédric. Le Poufsouffle semblait complètement dévasté, misérable, perdu, tout sauf victorieux, comme il aurait dû l'être, bordel de merde. Ca énervait Marcus. Il était censé être heureux, il avait gagné non ? Tout ça à cause de cet abruti de Potter, qui ne trouvait rien de mieux que de tomber de son balai pour faire son intéressant et voler une fois de plus la vedette. Quel morveux haïssable. Qu'il arrête de survivre, ça ferait des vacances à tout le monde !

« - Félicitations, » croassa-t-il, donnant une légère claque dans le dos du Poufsouffle.

Il avait encore la gorgé serrée, contractée de mauvais souvenirs. Il les repoussa fermement dans un coin lointain de sa mémoire et s'empressa de les oublier. Cédric murmura quelque chose d'inaudible et se frotta les yeux. Il était complètement trempé, comme s'il venait de faire un tour dans le grand lac. Ses cheveux lui tombaient dans les yeux, accentuant son air malheureux. Marcus résista à l'envie de l'attraper par les épaules pour le secouer et lui dire que merde, il était censé fêter sa victoire ! Qu'est ce qu'on avait à foutre du gamin après tout ? Et ces cons de Poufsouffle qui le regardait, l'air en deuil. Ils ne pouvaient pas encourager, féliciter leur capitaine pour son coup de maître ? Bon sang, mais quelle équipe ! Pire que la sienne !

« - Tout le monde dans les vestiaires, ordonna soudain Diggory, la voix ferme. Allez vous changer avant d'attraper la crève. Et ne m'attendez pas, je vais voir Bibine. »

Personne ne protesta. Marcus avait vraiment envie d'ouvrir sa gueule et d'insulter un peu cette bande de chochottes, mais il présumait qu'il avait d'autres priorités. Genre rattraper le stupide Poufsouffle qui leur servait de capitaine, par exemple.

« - Hey, le héla-t-il, l'attrapant par l'épaule et le forçant à lui faire face. C'est quoi ton problème exactement ?  
- On va rejouer le match. »

Diggory avait vraiment l'air buté. « Bibine va devoir m'écouter. On va le rejouer. »

Bon sang, quel crétin ! Marcus n'en revenait pas.

« - Mais t'es stupide ou quoi ? T'as gagné, et sans tricher en plus ! Une victoire honnête !  
- Ce n'était pas honnête. J'ai gagné à cause des Détraqueurs ! s'écria Cédric. Harry ne serait jamais tombé de son balai sans eux ! »

La pluie semblait tomber de plus en plus fort, et Marcus se demanda distraitement si quelque chose dans le ciel n'essayait pas de les noyer. Il était aussi trempé que Cédric à présent, mais lui n'était pas livide comme un linge, Salazar l'en préserve. Le Poufsouffle semblait prêt à lui claquer entre les doigts.

« - C'est Wood qui veut rejouer ? » demanda-t-il, agacé.

Si c'était le cas, on retrouverait de la purée de Wood-Wood sur les murs du château demain matin. Parce que réclamer à rejouer un match, c'était bas et réservé aux Serpentards… Où irait le monde sinon ?

« - Non. »

Cédric eut la décence d'avoir l'air mal à l'aise. « Oliver pense comme Bibine, qu'il n'y a pas lieu de rejouer le match. Mais… Merlin, il avait l'air dévasté… »

Et lui avait l'air d'être le sorcier le plus heureux du monde, évidemment. Marcus résista à l'envie de se frapper le front. Stupide, stupide Poufsouffle… Comment pouvait-on être aussi… gentil ? Non, une minute, ce n'était plus de la gentillesse à ce niveau ; c'était de la niaiserie concentrée à l'état pur !

Il allait le faire remarquer à haute voix quand Cédric se figea et eut l'air encore plus pâle qu'il ne l'était déjà, ce que Marcus n'aurait jamais cru possible. Et soudain, il le sentit lui aussi. Ce froid, glacé, insidieux, pénétrant au plus profond de lui pour en extraire les plus noirs secrets, les souvenirs les plus douloureux. Il grimaça et regarda autour de lui. Des formes encapuchonnées de noirs traversaient rapidement le terrain pour sortir du domaine, poursuivies par des formes argentées. Dumbledore les traquerait un par un pour les chasser s'il le fallait, Marcus pouvait le parier. Une fois les Détraqueurs éloignés, l'atmosphère était déjà plus respirable. Il n'y avait plus personne sur le terrain à part eux.

« - Ca suffit, on va aux vestiaires, lâcha Marcus de sa meilleure voix de capitaine. Bibine en a rien à foutre de tes états d'âme ! »

Il se sentait trembler et il détestait ça. Il attrapa Cédric sans délicatesse par le bras et le tira vers les bâtiments derrière le terrain, sans que celui-ci ne réagisse. A tous les coups, le Poufsouffle allait choper une bonne crève – et lui aussi, soit dit en passant. Saleté de temps. Saleté de Détraqueurs. Et n'oublions pas ; saleté de Potter !

Atteindre la chaleur et la sécheresse relative des vestiaires lui procura un incroyable sentiment de bonheur. Les joueurs des deux équipes les avaient déjà désertés, une partie d'entre eux fourrés à l'infirmerie à tous les coups, et une autre fêtant leur victoire dans leur salle commune, espérait-il. Mais ce serait être trop optimiste. S'ils étaient aussi bêtes que leur capitaine, alors les autres devaient être en train d'organiser une récolte de fonds pour acheter un nouveau balai à Potter. Peuh.

Cédric se laissa tomber sur un banc et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Marcus haussa un sourcil.

« - Surtout, ne dis rien, marmonna Cédric sans relever la tête. Pas de commentaires, Flint.  
- Ouais… Je crois que je vais m'abstenir, ça m'évitera de m'écorcher la langue…  
- Tu dois être content, Harry est tombé de son balai. »

Marcus fit claquer la porte et se planta devant le Poufsouffle. Cédric était plutôt grand pour un attrapeur, mais il restait quand même mince. Il avait beau être aussi grand que lui, Marcus pouvait facilement le soulever d'une main et le balancer contre un mur.

« - Pitoyable, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Comment peut-on être aussi… faible ? »

Il pensait devoir se contrôler pour ne pas à avoir à le frapper, mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à être celui qui recevrait le premier coup. Il allait peut-être revoir son jugement, les Poufsouffles n'étaient pas aussi gentils que ça, tout compte fait. Marcus était beaucoup trop lucide pour ne pas voir que l'autre n'était pas dans son état normal. Et c'était d'ailleurs la seule chose qui lui faisait retenir ses coups, parce que sinon, Salazar pouvait en témoigner, on ne retrouverait pas grand-chose de Cédric Diggory le lendemain matin !

« - Je ne suis pas faible, » murmura Cédric, étrangement calme pour quelqu'un qui venait d'envoyer le plus beau direct du siècle.

Marcus voulait bien être d'accord. En tout cas, sa joue que l'autre capitaine avait presque explosé exprimait douloureusement son avis. Cédric n'avait pas l'air désolé. Juste… vide. Ses yeux ne brillaient pas, n'étincelaient pas, et Marcus s'en sentit bizarrement attristé. Est-ce que les Détraqueurs avait le pouvoir d'aspirer la substance d'une personne ? Sans doute que oui. Marcus avait envie d'aller les attraper pour qu'ils rendent ce qu'ils avaient volé.

« - Harry… Les Détraqueurs doivent lui faire voir des choses horribles, pour qu'il perde ainsi connaissance. »

Marcus ne répondit pas. Il s'en foutait royalement de Potter. Pourquoi est-ce que Diggory accordait tant d'importance à ce merdeux ? Est-ce qu'il se serait autant démené pour faire rejouer le match si c'était lui ou Malfoy qui seraient tombés ? A ce moment précis, Marcus Flint haïssait plus que jamais Harry Potter.

Il se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté du cinquième année et sortit sa baguette pour tenter de se sécher – la formule lui échappait mais le vent chaud qu'il réussit à obtenir pouvait faire office de sèche-cheveux. Sa joue l'élançait. Il allait vraiment devoir rendre son coup à Diggory, mais il acceptait d'attendre qu'il se reprenne un peu. Ce n'était pas amusant de frapper quelqu'un à terre... Sauf quand c'était un Gryffondor, évidemment.

« - Les Poufsouffles sont niais et stupides, lâcha-t-il quand même, histoire de combler le silence.  
- Les Serpentards sont fourbes et irrespectueux des règles.  
- Les Gryffondors sont des abrutis et ont un complexe de super héros détestable.  
- Les Serdaigles sont hautains et persuadés de tout savoir mieux que les autres.  
- Tu as compris les règles, marmonna Marcus. Mais t'es trop poli, tu ne gagneras pas. »

Cédric haussa un sourcil. « Il faut être le plus insultant possible ?  
- Tu ne gagneras pas, répéta Marcus, assez content de lui. Je suis très fort à ce jeu.  
- Je n'en doute pas un instant.  
- Je vais peut-être retirer ce que j'ai dit, grogna le Serpentard. Tu n'es pas poli du tout… Enfoiré. »

A sa surprise, Cédric laissa échapper un petit rire. Les couleurs semblaient lui revenir petit à petit au visage, et il n'avait plus l'air sur le point de perdre connaissance. Rassurant à voir. Marcus pouvait peut-être arrêter d'être gentil, à présent. Et s'en aller. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire de tenir compagnie à un Poufsouffle, qu'il soit Cédric ou non. Ce serait vraiment mauvais pour sa réputation (vénéré capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, fier membre de la maison de Salazar etc).

Mais pourtant, ses jambes refusaient de bouger. Sans qu'il ne la contrôle, sa main se glissa dans les cheveux mouillés de son cadet, dégageant son front des mèches humides. C'était doux. Un peu froid, un peu mouillé, et les reflets blonds avaient complètement disparu dans l'éclairage tamisé du vestiaire, mais c'était presque comme il l'avait imaginé. Cédric lui lança un regard interrogateur mais ne se déroba pas. Marcus se figea.

« - T'avais un truc dans les cheveux, expliqua-t-il laborieusement, sautant sur la première excuse pourrie qui lui venait à l'esprit. Voila, c'est parti. »

S'il était seul dans la pièce, il se serait fracassé le crâne contre un mur. Le passage des Détraqueurs avait laissé des séquelles dans son esprit, ce n'était pas possible autrement ! Merlin devait être de son côté, Cédric ne fit absolument aucun commentaire. Marcus se leva et se racla la gorge.

« - Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai pas que ça à faire, marmonna-t-il, sans croiser son regard. Et te fais pas de films surtout : je suis resté parce que je ne voulais pas que tu fasses rejouer ce match. Manquerait plus que ça devienne une victoire de Gryffondor, ha ! »

Cédric se contenta de sourire. Il était toujours trempé et ne faisait aucun geste pour se sécher et se changer. Marcus poussa intérieurement un gros soupir. Il en connaissait un qui ferait rapidement un tour à l'infirmerie… Enfin, pas comme si ça le concernait. Il faisait attention à des petits détails sans importance ces derniers temps, sans qu'il ne comprenne trop pourquoi. C'était agaçant, à la longue !

Et en attendant, il était toujours là, debout devant Cédric, alors que ça faisait cinq bonnes minutes qu'il avait pris congé. Marcus, mon vieux, tu es un parfait crétin – tu vires Gryffondor. Le summum de l'affliction. Juste par curiosité, qu'est ce qu'un abruti de Gryffondor ferait dans une situation pareille ?

« - Flint, tout va bien ? » demanda Cédric, un peu inquiet.

Ca ne faisait que dix minutes qu'il regardait dans le vague, après tout. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il allait faire parler le minuscule Gryffondor en lui, vraiment minuscule, planqué derrière une épaisse couche de vert et d'argent. Il attrapa Cédric et plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne.

Dix secondes plus tard, Cédric cligna des yeux et regarda la pluie tomber sur la foret interdite à travers l'entrée grande ouverte, par là où s'était enfui Marcus Flint, Serpentard de son état.


	4. Feuilles d'automne

**4. Feuilles d'automne**

* * *

Cédric aimait se promener au bord du lac tôt le matin, quand il n'y avait encore personne. L'hiver arrivait, il faisait froid, et les arbres de la forêt interdite avaient presque perdus leur feuillage. Il arrivait qu'une bourrasque plus forte que les autres envoie les feuilles rouges et oranges vers le lac. Le calmar géant prenait toujours plaisir à venir les attraper, comme si elles étaient d'étranges bijoux venus d'ailleurs. 

Il réajusta son écharpe et s'assit sur un petit banc en pierre. Le brouillard au dessus du lac commençait à se dissiper, le ciel à s'éclaircir. Il devait lui rester une bonne heure avant le début des cours. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi de la nuit, parce que le souvenir du match d'hier avait été trop fort. Harry qui tombait, le froid glacé des Détraqueurs… Il avait beau avoir gagné, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ce goût amer de sa bouche, et ce quoi qu'en dise Marcus. Il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait s'enorgueillir d'une victoire due aux gardiens d'Azkaban, merci bien.

Parlant de Flint. Cédric eut l'air pensif. Flint se comportait vraiment bizarrement ces derniers temps, et autant qu'il rechignait à l'avouer… Cédric trouvait ça terriblement amusant. Le voir sous un autre jour que le Serpentard violent et antipathique dont Marcus s'obstinait à cultiver l'image avait quelque chose de plaisant. Et puis…

Cédric laissa un sourire jouer sur ses lèvres et se laissa aller à la contemplation du paysage.

¤¤¤

Il était temps de mettre les choses au clair. Marcus ne voulait pas que Pretty Diggory se fasse de films, ah, il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Ok, il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, il s'était levé trop tôt et était de mauvaise humeur, il avait passé ses nerfs sur les premières personnes qu'il avait croisé ce matin, il avait fait le tour du château sans trouver Diggory et avait dû à moitié agresser un type bizarre pour qu'il le renseigne, mais il fallait le faire. Salazar, sa réputation était en jeu après tout. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve une bonne manière de régler cette situation… Il ôta distraitement une feuille orangée qui venait de se prendre dans le col de sa robe et s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le grand lac.

¤¤¤

Quand Marcus vint se planter devant lui, vingt minutes avaient passé et Cédric n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il leva à peine les yeux vers le jeune homme qui le toisait de toute sa hauteur, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage.

« - Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? » demanda Cédric poliment, prenant bien soin d'adopter un ton neutre.

Le peu de temps qu'il avait passé avec le Serpentard lui avait donné un aperçu sur sa façon d'agir. S'il se montrait trop brusque, Marcus allait se braquer et devenir absolument imbuvable. Non pas que ça affectait particulièrement Cédric, mais il appréciait avoir des conversations civilisées (quelque chose que semblaient ne pas connaître Flint et Wood quand ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce).

Marcus semblait chercher ses mots avant de répondre. Cédric le sentait tendu, même s'il essayait de le cacher derrière une façade arrogante. Le grand Marcus Flint mal à l'aise devant un pauvre Poufsouffle de cinquième année, devait-il se dire. Risible ! Cédric était patient, ça lui était égal. Et puis, c'était distrayant de le voir chercher une bonne façon de commencer la conversation qu'il souhaitait visiblement avoir. Le Poufsouffle se doutait bien de quoi il voulait lui parler.

« - Il fait vachement froid ici, » lâcha laborieusement Marcus.

Une bourrasque de vent se leva pour confirmer ses propos, emportant avec elle un tourbillon de feuilles mortes vers le lac. Comme début, il y avait un peu mieux mais Cédric n'allait pas faire son difficile.

« - C'est vrai. Mais je suis bien couvert, dit-t-il, montrant ses gants et son écharpe. Mais pas toi. Ca va aller ?  
- Ouais. »

Il y eut un petit moment de silence, et Cédric haussa un sourcil. Marcus avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose qui n'arrivait pas à sortir, ce qui semblait fortement le contrarier. Finalement, il laissa échapper un grognement exaspéré et se laissa tomber sur le banc, à côté de Cédric.

« - Bon, Diggory, on va aller droit au but. »

Cédric masqua le « Enfin ! » qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres par une petit toux. Il hocha la tête et regarda Marcus, attentif.

« - Ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour… commença Flint. Ca ne s'est pas passé. Du moins pas exactement. C'était à cause des ces putains de Détraqueurs, tu comprends ? »

Ils se regardèrent. Un tentacule jaillit de l'eau pour noyer quelques feuilles.

« - Non, deux secondes, se reprit Marcus, l'air de réfléchir intensément. Ca ne pouvait pas être de leur faute puisque rien, absolument rien ne s'est passé... Mouais. Je ne sais pas où tu as eu cette idée d'ailleurs, Diggory. Plutôt louche tout ça. Peut-être que tu as un faible pour moi ? »

Cédric cligna des yeux. Le vent souffla.

« - Hein ?  
- Ca va aller, dit tranquillement Marcus. Je le prends très bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Et je ne dirai rien à personne, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire.  
- Flint…  
- Ne t'inquiète pas je t'ai dit ! le coupa vivement le Serpentard. De toute façon, il ne s'est rien passé ! Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, ce n'est pas de ta faute !  
- Ma faute de quoi ?  
- De… De rien ! »

Marcus commençait à s'énerver, et il était plutôt agité. C'était plutôt injuste, pensa Cédric, parce que c'était plutôt _lui_ qui devrait être énervé et agité. Il avait presque du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais comme ça sortait de la bouche de Marcus Flint… Cédric soupira. Oui, il ne fallait pas oublier. Il faisait face à Marcus Flint, vous savez, le capitaine Serpentard qui prenait tout le monde de haut et dont les préjugés étaient plus gros que Poudlard lui-même – c'était pour dire.

Il commençait à se dire que Marcus avait besoin d'une bonne leçon.

« On oublie tout alors, conclut Marcus de son côté, l'air assez content de lui. Pas la peine d'en reparler. Sinon, bravo pour la victoire d'hier hein, tu – hmmh ! »

¤¤¤

Marcus sentit ses connections neuronales se rompre d'une façon assez inquiétante quand une bouche tiède se posa sur la sienne. Dans un pur moment d'horreur, il se demanda s'il n'était pas devenu fou, si quelqu'un ne lui avait pas jeté un sort, ou pire, si un succube n'avait pas pris l'apparence de Diggory pour l'attirer dans ses filets ! – en même temps, ce n'était pas désagréable.

Mais l'étrangeté de la situation le fit réagir, et il se recula précipitamment avec, à sa plus grande honte, une réaction de fillette effarouchée.

« - A quoi tu joues, Diggory ? » s'indigna-t-il, la voix plus aigue que d'habitude.

Cédric avait une étincelle machiavélique dans les yeux qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. C'était tellement… pas Poufsouffle ! Marcus ne comprenait pas. Il y avait quelques secondes, il gérait la situation d'une main de maître (l'auto persuasion était toujours bon pour l'ego), mais tout semblait lui avoir échappé. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être acculé, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« - Pardon ? demanda Cédric, l'air beaucoup trop innocent pour être honnête. Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- Ca ! hurla presque Marcus. Pourquoi as-tu fais ça !? »

Les yeux du plus jeune capitaine brillaient de satisfaction à présent. On aurait dit un chat devant une grande cheminée et un bol de lait.

« - Je ne vois pas du tout à quoi tu fais référence, Flint, murmura-t-il doucement. Il ne s'est rien passé… Absolument rien passé. »

Si le Poufsouffle ne portait pas des gants, Marcus aurait parié qu'il se serait contemplé les ongles. Il avait les joues roses et les lèvres encore un peu humides, relevées dans un petit sourire effronté absolument captivant et… RAAAH Marcus allait le buter ! Il se leva et toisa l'autre garçon de toute sa hauteur, aussi dignement qu'il le pouvait avec un teint cramoisi. Diggory allait le regretter.

« - Ne refais jamais ça, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.  
- Refaire quoi ? demanda platement Cédric. Aucune idée de quoi tu parles, Flint. »

RAAAH ! Marcus avait envie de s'arracher les cheveux et une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que le Poufsouffle apprécierait vraiment le spectacle. Mais il n'allait pas lui faire ce plaisir, oh que non. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

Il fallait voir ça comme un match de Quidditch, décida le Serpentard. Marcus était un poursuiveur, rapide, puissant, offensif. Il avait un style de jeu agressif. Cédric était un attrapeur, vif, agile, évitant la confrontation pour ne se préoccuper que d'une chose, le vif d'or. Il survolait le terrain à sa recherche, sans entrer dans la mêlée des Poursuiveurs et Batteurs en contrebas. Il n'expérimentait que rarement les attaques frontales, contrairement aux autres joueurs.

Marcus sentit un rictus amusé relever ses lèvres. Le souafle était dans son camp près tout. Comment réagirait Cédric s'il faisait ça ?

« - Hmmh ! »

Marcus chercha quelques instants une interprétation à ce joli son, puis abandonna, trop distrait par sa présente tâche qui consistait à trouver le moyen d'éviter de cogner son nez contre celui de Cédric pendant qu'il faisait des choses intéressantes avec sa bouche. Il fallait de la concentration, vous voyez ; Marcus aimait le travail bien fait.

¤¤¤

Merlin. Flint était en train de lui _rouler le patin du siècle_ et lui ne faisait absolument rien pour l'en empêcher. Cédric commençait à se poser des questions. Quand Marcus se recula enfin, il savait que ses joues avaient pris une belle teinte écarlate et que le Serpentard ne manquerait pas de le remarquer. D'ailleurs, son sourire goguenard disait bien des choses.

« - Tu as raison, Diggory, dit Marcus, insolent. Il ne se passe rien du tout. »

L'en-foi-ré. Cédric ouvrit la bouche pour riposter, puis la referma brusquement. Il ne voulait pas baisser les armes, ça ferait bien trop plaisir à l'autre capitaine. Non, si Flint voulait jouer à ce petit jeu, ils seraient simplement deux… Aussi stupide, bête, immature et amusant que ça puisse être. Une ombre de sourire flotta sur ses lèvres, et il se pencha à nouveau.

¤¤¤

C'était un match, et sans doute le plus agréable auquel il n'avait jamais joué. Marcus n'était plus sûr de compter les points. Aucune importance, se dit-il, étrangement satisfait. Tout pouvait arriver, il serait gagnant, de toute façon. Parce qu'il était toujours gagnant, aussi simple que cela (bon, sauf peut-être face à Wood mais plutôt crever que de le reconnaître.) Il fallait juste constater. Même lorsqu'il roulait des patins à Diggory devant le grand lac avec pour seul spectateur le calmar géant, il se sentait _gagnant_. Aucun doute là dessus, il avait vraiment la classe.

« - Il ne s'est toujours rien passé ? » demanda Cédric, presque timidement, en contraste avec le baiser fougueux qu'ils venaient d'échanger et qui n'avait rien de timide.

Marcus se sentait d'excellente humeur. Il maîtrisait _totalement_ la situation. Dans un coin de son esprit, une voix lui dit qu'il avait oublié le but premier de sa rencontre avec Cédric – quelque chose comme « mettre au clair » certaines choses, mais Marcus trouvait que les choses étaient déjà très claires comme elles étaient – qu'il ignora résolument, tout comme le froid qu'il faisait d'ailleurs. Le vent soufflait en bourrasques sporadiques, envoyant valser feuilles et poussières dans les airs, ébouriffant les cheveux du garçon devant lui, et Marcus devait reconnaître qu'il avait l'air… 'mignon'.

Salazar. Il était en train de rouler des pelles à Cédric 16 ans Diggory après tout. Marcus imaginait qu'il avait encore le droit d'être 'mignon'. Contrairement à lui. Mais bon, il pouvait se consoler avec son charme ravageur et ses talents indéniables au Quidditch, hé hé.

« - Non, répondit-il, prêt à recueillir un autre baiser. Rien du tout. »

Il était gagnant. Inéluctablement gagnant.

¤¤¤

Embrasser Flint était embarrassant au début, mais Cédric commençait à s'y habituer. Pire, à trouver ça plaisant. Il avait définitivement un problème, et ça lui faisait presque peur. Presque, parce qu'il pouvait toujours y avoir pire après tout (quoique Wood ne serait certainement pas d'accord sur ce point là, mais grâce à Merlin, il n'était pas au courant). Genre sortir avec le calmar géant, par exemple.

… bon, c'était peut-être un peu extrême (mais cette fois-ci, Wood aurait été d'accord avec lui, se dit-il pour se consoler.)

A vrai dire, quand on regardait les choses d'un point de vue purement physique, il n'était pas si mal loti. Flint était loin d'être beau, mais il n'était pas laid non plus. Quand il n'était pas occupé à martyriser des pauvres premières années, il avait presque l'air séduisant, surtout quand il fixait quelqu'un avec son regard ténébreux et intimidant, qui, Cédric l'avait compris plus tard, était réservé aux Gryffondors. Dommage. Et il embrassait bien, qui plus est, ça valait le coup de le noter.

Le problème, c'était qu'il était Marcus Flint. Avec tout ce qui allait avec. Tabasser Oliver Wood, tricher au Quidditch, racketter les plus jeunes, rendre fou les professeurs, emmerder le monde en général, mépriser les autres maisons étaient son pain quotidien. Si Sir Préjugé devait avoir un fils, il s'appellerait Marcus Flint. Et Dame Arrogance serait sa marraine.

Mais quand Marcus le regardait comme ça, et qu'il se penchait pour toucher ses lèvres du bout des siennes, juste comme ça, et bien Cédric ne savait plus trop quoi penser, même si – ô Merlin – il n'était pas spécialement gay et qu'embrasser un garçon lui faisait étrange et noué dans le ventre. Il avait eu des papillons quand Amelia Kurter l'avait embrassé sur la bouche en deuxième année, mais ce n'avait pas fait pareil. La bouche de Marcus était brûlante, et Cédric commençait à se demander comment il allait se sortir du pétrin dans lequel il s'était lui-même fourré.

En même temps, il était bien parti pour donner une petite leçon à Flint, s'il devait juger d'après l'entrain avec lequel le Serpentard l'embrassait. Juste dommage qu'il se sente autant impliqué.

¤¤¤

Cédric s'était reculé, et pour le dire simplement, Marcus n'était pas content. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais eut heureusement la présence d'esprit de la refermer avant de faire une grosse bêtise ; avouer qu'il voulait que le Poufsouffle l'embrasse, par exemple. Cédric risquait de mal l'interpréter et ne pas comprendre que c'était uniquement parce qu'il faisait froid et que Marcus était en train de se les geler sur ce banc en pierre. Il ne manquerait plus que le garçon se fasse des films, non mais.

En attendant, il n'était pas content. Il avait froid bordel. Cédric le tenait au chaud. Enfin, c'était les lèvres, les jolies lèvres de Cédric qui le protégeaient du froid, et Merlin savait à quel point les serpents avaient besoin de chaleur. Ce n'était pas pour rien que les elfes de maison veillaient qu'un bon feu brûle toujours dans la cheminée de la salle commune verte et argent. Le froid, c'était le mal. Le froid, ça pouvait tuer. Ouais, c'était ça, il allait peut-être mourir.

Cédric s'était levé et s'était approché du lac, dont l'eau se ridait quand une bourrasque venait perturber sa surface. Soupirant à fendre l'âme, Marcus se leva et le rejoignit. Il était peut-être temps de clore le jeu et compter les points.

Et d'en sortir victorieux, évidemment.

¤¤¤

Au vu des nuages qui approchaient, il allait bientôt pleuvoir. Cédric se tourna vers l'autre capitaine.

« - Tu as quelque chose dans les cheveux, » murmura-t-il, attrapant l'offensante feuille perdue derrière l'oreille du Serpentard.

Les cours allaient bientôt commencer et il devait bientôt devoir y aller. Mais non pas sans avoir laissé un petit souvenir à Marcus. Il était un si_ gentil_ Poufsouffle.

« - Hier, dans les vestiaires… commença-t-il, sachant pertinemment comment sa phrase allait être accueillie.  
- Il ne s'est rien passé, coupa immédiatement Marcus.  
- Tout à fait, » dit Cédric, désinvolte.

Marcus fronça des sourcils mais ne parut pas spécialement alerté. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler :

« - Et là, ce qui vient d'arriver…  
- Ne s'est pas vraiment passé, comme tu as su si bien le dire tout à l'heure, termina Cédric, haussant les épaules.  
- Oh. »

Cédric ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi il souriait de toutes ses dents. Il avait comprit grâce au peu de temps passé avec lui que Marcus raisonnait d'une façon assez originale… pour ne pas dire obscure.

« - Ca veut dire que j'ai gagné, Diggory, lâcha Marcus, satisfait. Je savais que ça se finirait comme ça.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Ouaip. »

Sa voix se fit plus rauque.

« Et le gagnant n'a pas le droit à une récompense ? » demanda-t-il, l'air de rien, et Cédric aurait pu jurer qu'il l'avait vu rougir.

Il eut un petit rire et se pencha.

Poisson ferré ♥

¤¤¤

Marcus n'eut même pas le temps d'hurler quand l'eau froide toucha sa peau et imbiba ses vêtements, le faisant boire la tasse au passage. Il sentit un tentacule lui toucher la joue et la repoussa d'une main furieuse, parce qu'il se sentait très con les fesses dans l'eau, bordel de merde !

« - Quelle belle et tranquille matinée, soupira Cédric, contemplant d'un air rêveur le paysage, comme si le Serpentard n'était pas juste en dessous de lui à patauger dans l'eau glacée. J'aurai voulu que Flint vienne me voir pour m'expliquer son geste d'hier. Mais je suppose que ça ne signifiait rien pour lui, » murmura-t-il, affectant un air triste.

Un sourire que Marcus qualifierait de purement diabolique ourla ses lèvres.

« - Tant pis. Je m'en remettrai. »

Et il tourna les talons, laissant le Serpentard se dépêtrer seul avec l'abruti de calmar qui semblait l'avoir pris pour une feuille morte et tentait de l'attirer vers lui.

Salazar ! Une veine gonfla à sa tempe. Diggory allait tout simplement le lui payer.

¤¤¤

(tbc ♥)


	5. Jalousie

Note : reposté... parce que foire, et que le nombre de hits me fait pleurer D

5. Jalousie

**Le prédateur, partie 1**

* * *

Marcus n'était pas exactement quelqu'un de patient. Il détestait tout simplement attendre. Quand il voulait quelque chose et ne l'obtenait pas dans la seconde, cela engendrait chez lui un sentiment de frustration des plus déplaisant ; et Merlin savait ce qu'un Marcus frustré était capable de faire. 

Par exemple, le jour où Wood-Wood et son équipe d'imbéciles avaient refusé de quitter le terrain de Quidditch, alors que celui-ci avait été réservé par les Serpentards, mot du professeur Snape à l'appui – obtenu vingt minutes auparavant, mais là n'est pas la question. Marcus aurait pu aller chercher Bibine pour qu'elle les dégage de là, bien sûr. Mais c'aurait été une perte de temps. Et comme nous l'avons déjà dit, Marcus n'était pas patient.

Ceci expliquant cela, voilà pourquoi quatorze joueurs s'étaient retrouvés à l'infirmerie cet après-midi fatidique, avec interdiction d'approcher un balai avant la formulation d'excuses sincères entre les deux capitaines. Par chance, comme le vieux n'était pas encore sénile, Dumbledore avait accepté d'assimiler « excuses sincères » à une vague poignée de main et un grognement laissé à libre interprétation, ce qui les avait sauvé de plusieurs semaines d'agonie sans Quidditch. Ce malencontreux épisode resterait longtemps dans sa mémoire.

Mais s'il y avait quelque chose qu'on devait reconnaître à Marcus, c'était qu'il n'était pas complètement stupide non plus. Il savait par exemple qu'un chasseur devait savoir attendre, lorsqu'il traquait sa proie. Bien que ce soit pénible, bien que ce soit éprouvant, c'était pourtant nécessaire. La frustration engendrée s'évaporerait vite au moment de la capture… du moins, c'était ce qu'il aimait à penser.

Le Serpentard se tenait debout près des portes de la Grande Salle et dédiait des regards mauvais à tous ceux qui osaient le regarder, à défaut de pouvoir en dédier des particulièrement vicieux à une certaine personne. Cette certaine personne était assise à sa table, entourée de sa basse-cour jacassante et gloussante qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour ignorer. Cédric Diggory n'avait jamais été vraiment connu pour être à l'aise avec son fan club pré pubère.

Marcus n'avait qu'une envie, se diriger vers la table Poufsouffle, attraper leur cher capitaine et le traîner dans une salle vide pour une petite discussion en tête à tête à propos du malencontreux épisode du grand lac, mais il en connaissait trop bien les conséquences. Sa réputation ne survivrait pas si on le voyait fricoter avec un simple Pouf-Pouf. Et Salazar savait comme sa réputation était importante à ses yeux. S'il voulait attraper Cédric, ce serait avec de la prudence, avec de la patience, avec une bonne dose de sournoiserie aussi – ce dont il en avait à foison, il pouvait vous l'assurer. Marcus Flint était un prédateur, après tout. Bien que ce ne soit pas dans sa nature, il apprendrait la patience… enfin, éventuellement. Il avait vraiment envie de kidnapper le Diggory à sa table là, tout de suite, maintenant. Patience, Marcus, patience…

Occupé à se répéter son mantra personnel, il ne vit pas ce louche individu qui s'approchait de sa proie pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Quand il releva la tête, il était trop tard : Diggory venait de quitter la salle, en compagnie de… De cet imbécile de Wood ! Qu'est ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble, d'abord ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se parlaient ? Où est-ce qu'ils allaient ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils marchaient aussi proches l'un de l'autre ? Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'avait pas sorti sa baguette pour lancer un sort très douloureux à ce crétin de Gryffondor de ses deux ?

Trop de questions sans réponse. Enervé sans aucune raison particulière, Marcus choppa un nain de première année qui passait par là et l'envoya suivre ce couple si mal assorti. Ca ne se passera pas comme ça. Parole de Flint.

* * *

« - Dans la salle vide au premier ? Tous les deux ?  
- O.. Oui…  
- C'est bon, dégage. »

Le morveux fila sans demander son reste. Marcus fronça des sourcils. Ils s'étaient enfermés dans la salle du premier étage hein ? Salazar. Y avait pas quoi se prendre la tête. Peut-être que ces deux-là voulaient simplement parler de Quidditch. Ce qui expliquerait qu'ils s'enferment dans une salle de classe vide, dans cette même salle que Marcus avait repéré quelques heures plus tôt et où il comptait embarquer Cédric pour une petite discussion, exempte de la moindre arrière pensée. Tout à fait.

On parlait de Wood, après tout. Vous savez, Wood-Wood, le type qui parlait au souafle – sic – et qui ne comprenait rien tant que le mot Quidditch n'était pas prononcé dans la même phrase. Parfois, Marcus enviait la langue acérée du professeur Snape, qui aurait immédiatement trouvé le parfait qualificatif à appliquer à cet être immonde qu'était Oliver Wood. Aucune importance. Il se contenterait de l'appeler « abruti de Gryffondor » ou « crétin dégénéré », ou encore « pauvre larve pathétique née d'un croisement de Véracrasse à poils longs » ; ça manquait peut-être de classe, mais ça restait une douce musique à ses oreilles. Ha ha. Ce type était incapable de voir plus loin que le Quidditch.

Mais, dit un petit diable ressemblant étrangement à Malfoy sur son épaule droite, agitant dangereusement sa fourche. Wood avait beau être un petit puceau incapable de faire marcher correctement sa tuyauterie, il n'en restait pas moins un Gryffondor. Comprendre par là qu'il pouvait très bien avoir parié à un de ses abrutis de potes de se taper Diggory dans la salle du premier étage, en face de la statue de Maria La Grosse. Et Diggory, comme le niais Poufsouffle qu'il était, n'y voyait que du feu. C'était absolument le genre de personne à suivre quelqu'un partout si on le lui demandait gentiment, sans oublier de dire « s'il te plait » à la fin. Wood pouvait être très sournois à ses heures perdues. Souviens toi du jour où il a tenté de t'enfermer dans les vestiaires avec un troupeau de Dragondindes enragés, Marcus ! Cédric était de plus une cible de choix : il jouait bien au Quidditch. Et Salazar savait si ce critère était le plus important de tous pour Wood-Wood. Complètement le genre de type à accepter un thon dans son lit si celui-ci était capable d'attraper un vif d'or en deux secondes.

Arrête de te faire de faux scénarios, Marcus, dit soudain un petit Draco habillé de blanc sur son épaule gauche. La paire d'ailes et l'auréole lui allait absolument à ravir. Non, Wood était vraiment trop stupide pour ce genre de plans machiavéliques. Ils devaient sûrement parler de Quidditch dans cette misérable salle de classe. Wood devait sans doute chercher à obtenir de Diggory un rematch. Peuh.

Sois honnête avec toi-même, Marchounet, intervint le diablotin – Malfoy allait se prendre sa main dans la tête quand il le verrait. Nul ne l'appelait « Marchounet » sans mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Pour quelles autres raisons Wood pouvait sentir le besoin de s'enfermer dans un lieu clos avec un joli Poufsouffle, si ce n'est pour lui montrer son balai ? – ahem. Exactement. Un type qui avait toujours sur lui son matériel à polir son manche ne pouvait pas décemment être honnête.

… c'était une idée particulièrement dérangeante à avoir sur Wood-Wood, et Marcus entreprit de l'oublier sur le champ. Salazar, il allait vomir.

N'écoute pas cet âne stupide, dit Malfoy-ange. Un Gryffondor a beau avoir plein de défauts, on doit tout de même leur reconnaître une certaine honnêteté et une droiture d'esprit. Et Wood est un Gryffondor pure souche, nul doute la dessus.

Wood est un pauvre demeuré pervers qui est en train de se taper Diggory dans une salle de classe vide, chantonna le diablotin. Est-ce que tu vas faire quelque chose, Marcus ? Ce serait mieux si c'était _toi_ qui te le tapais, hein ?

Arrivé à ce point de la conversation, Marcus envisageait sérieusement le suicide par auto strangulation ou par quelque chose d'également stupide, mais il se contint. Il envoya bouler les deux Malfoy – sans oublier de foutre un bon coup de pied à l'ange qui osait vanter les prétendues qualités du Gryffondor moyen, le traître – et tenta de réfléchir à une marche à suivre. Faire irruption dans la salle était un bon début, non ?

* * *

« - Hey, où est Flint ?  
- 'Cune idée…  
- Snape le cherche pour des cours supplémentaires en potion. Tu lui feras passer le message, Terence ?  
- Mui mui… »

Adrian Pucey regarda son camarade affalé sur son lit et soupira. Impossible de tirer autre chose de l'autre Serpentard quand celui-ci était absorbé par son exemplaire de Sweet Witch, le dernier numéro. Il hésita un instant avant de craquer à son tour.

« Vas-y, montre moi la double page centrale pour voir… »

* * *

« - Donc ! »

La poitrine de l'infirmière se gonfla dangereusement, et Marcus se demanda un instant si le bouton fermant la blouse blanche résisterait à cette pression. Peut-être qu'un petit sortilège de gavage ferait l'affaire ?

« - FLINT !! »

La main de Pomfresh s'abattit sur son pauvre crâne déjà pas mal endolori, le faisant grimacer de douleur. Vieille peau ! De l'autre côté de la pièce, Oliver ricana, ce qui lui valut un regard haineux de la part du Serpentard. Marcus observa son travail sur l'autre capitaine. Il était fier de lui. On aurait dit qu'un champignon violet venait de lui pousser sur la joue, ha ha.

« - Les professeurs McGonagall et Snape ne vont pas tarder à arriver. C'est la troisième fois du mois que vous vous retrouvez à l'infirmerie tous les deux ! » les rabroua Mme Pomfresh.

Marcus n'en avait cure. Il était prêt à endurer toutes les détentions du monde pour voir ce joli patchwork de couleurs sur la face de Wood. Au moins, le Gryffondor portait les couleurs de sa maison sur la gueule, ricana-t-il intérieurement. De son côté, il lui manquait une dent et son nez ne devait plus ressembler à rien, mais la satisfaction d'avoir fait payé à Wood sa perversion et sa débauche lui servait d'anesthésiant à la douleur.

Dommage que ça n'ait pas anesthésié la verve de Snape, se dit-il, grimaçant sous le déluge de mépris et de réprimandes qui lui tomba dessus peu après. McGonagall ne fut pas en reste.

« - Et on peut savoir les raisons de ce comportement barbare et immature ? » demanda la professeur de métamorphose, les ailes de son nez se blanchissant de colère.  
- Hormis le fait que ce type est une brute épaisse sans cervelle ? lâcha Wood. Aucune idée !  
- Venant d'un élève ayant reçu pour la quatrième fois de l'année un zéro en potions parce qu'il est incapable de faire la différence entre de la belladone et de la menthe, je m'abstiendrais du moindre commentaire sur la stupidité, Mr Wood, commenta Snape.  
- Severus ! s'indigna la vieille chouette.  
- Oui, Minerva ? »

Le ton onctueux de Snape ne trompait personne, et McGonagall poussa un petit soupir.

« - Nous sommes dans une école, pas dans une rixe de foire, fit-elle claquer sèchement, fusillant les deux capitaines du regard. J'attends de vous une conduite exemplaire, c'est bien entendu ?  
- J'ai bien peur que ce soit trop demander à ces deux individus, » dit Snape.

Cette fois, il visait aussi bien Wood que lui. Dommage, Marcus aimait beaucoup regarder sa tête de maison rabaisser les Gryffondors.

« - J'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor pour ce comportement inadmissible, dit Snape, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.  
- Et 20 à Serpentard pour ce même comportement, lâcha McGonagall, lançant un regard furieux à son cher collègue.  
- Vous viendrez dans mon bureau en détention ce soir, Flint, dit Snape. 20h. Ne soyez pas en retard. »

Et sur ce, dans un claquement de robes, il s'en alla. Marcus se sentit seul, tout d'un coup. Si la vieille s'en allait elle aussi, l'air serait plus respirable, non ? Malheureusement, McGonagall ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

« - Je dois vous dire que je suis très déçue, Messieurs, dit-elle à nouveau, comme pour être sûre que les deux idiots qui lui faisaient face comprendraient bien le message. Je vais devoir en parler au professeur Dumbledore, qui verra quelle sanction appliquer après cette énième bagarre.  
- Professeur McGonagall, c'est ce taré qui a commencé ! J'ai--  
- Silence ! »

Pauvre petit Wood, même pas apprécié par son professeur principal. S'il n'était pas sous le nez de ce même professeur, Marcus aurait bien rit. En attendant, narguer Wood dans le dos de McGonagall était aussi très satisfaisant.

« - Qu'avez-vous à dire pour votre défense, Mr Flint ? »

Marcus regarda tranquillement le professeur McGonagall et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« - Alors... Essayons de résumer… Pourquoi avoir frappé Wood ? C'est simple : il est borné, c'est un abruti, il est pitoyable, c'est un aimant à coups, il est pervers, c'est un incroyable fils de p--  
- CA SUFFIT ! »

Il y avait quelque chose d'affolant de se faire fusiller du regard par une vieille chouette folle de rage… sans doute parce que cette même vieille chouette avait l'autorité nécessaire pour vous priver de Quidditch jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité à Poudlard. Ha ha… Hum. Marcus était dans de sales draps.

« - J'étais tranquillement en train de parler à Cédric Diggory quand ce fou furieux s'est jeté sur moi, » dit Wood, prenant son air de fausse victime pathétique.

Ca eut le don d'éveiller chez Marcus une colère qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir.

« - Tranquillement en train de parler à Diggory ? Tu parles ! cracha-t-il, toujours aussi inexplicablement énervé. Qu'est ce que vous foutiez enfermés dans une salle vide, hein ? Sale pervers !  
- Quoi ?  
- Espèce de… pédophile !  
- QUOI ? FLINT SALE CAFARD PUANT ! COMMENT – »

Avant qu'ils ne puissent avoir une de ces discussions « d'homme à homme » comme ils en avaient l'habitude, McGonagall les avait attaché à leur lit respectif d'un simple coup de baguette, l'air profondément blasé. Marcus était fou de rage. Il allait buter Wood-Wood et en faire de la compote pour Troll.

« - Je pensais avoir affaire à des personnes civilisées mais je me suis lourdement trompée, dit McGonagall. Mr Flint, vous viendrez en détention demain soir dans mon bureau, 18h. Mr Wood, ce soir, 20h. Le professeur Dumbledore sera mis au courant de cet accident. En attendant, réfléchissez à vos actions et méditez sur la signification du mot 'maturité'. Sur ce, messieurs… »

Sur un dernier regard appuyé, la sorcière s'en alla. Laissant derrière elle deux bêtes en furie, n'ayant qu'une seule volonté : en découdre. Pendant de longues minutes, ils s'échinèrent chacun de leur côté sur les épaisses cordes qui les entravaient, sans grand succès. En dépit de cause, ils durent abandonner mais ce ne fut pas sans rancœur. S'échanger des regards de haine quand on avait la tête à moitié enfouie dans un oreiller faisait perdre beaucoup de charme à la chose.

« - Je te vois venir, dit Oliver entre ses dents serrés. Oh oui… Qu'est-ce que t'essaye de lui faire, à Diggory ? Abruti !  
- Qu'est ce que TOI t'essaye de lui faire… Petit con !  
- Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi. Encore un plan pour tricher au prochain match ? Troll puant !  
- Si tu crois que je ne vois pas cette lueur lubrique dans tes yeux, Wood ! Blatte à poils longs !  
- Quoi ?  
- Ne mens pas !  
- Lueur lubrique ? »

La voix de Wood venait de monter d'une octave, et Marcus se serait frotté l'oreille s'il n'était pas attaché.

« - C'est toi qui a une lueur lubrique ! cria Wood, l'air horrifié. Oh… OH ! J'ai compris maintenant ! Flint ! Qu'est ce que tu lui veux à Diggory, pauvre demeuré !?  
- Qu'est ce que tu lui veux TOI, crétin dégénéré ! »

Il venait de hurler ces mots de toutes ses forces, et se sentait un peu étourdi, maintenant. Quelque part dans sa loge, Mme Pomfresh avait jeté un sort de Silence dans leur coin de l'infirmerie dès que les premiers cris s'étaient élevés. Personne ne faisait attention à eux.

Wood semblait réfléchir intensément, et l'expression sur son visage boursouflé ne disait rien qui vaille. Quelque chose entre la stupéfaction et le dégoût, passant par une certaine forme de détermination butée.

« - Ok, dit finalement Oliver. Je crois que j'ai compris. Je ne veux absolument pas savoir ce que tu veux faire à Diggory. Je ne veux même pas savoir que tu es de l_'autre_ côté de la barrière. Mais laisse moi te dire un truc : ne l'approche pas. Voila. Garde tes pensées perverses pour toi et… et va te faire cuire une bouse de dragon. Laisse le tranquille. »

Marcus lui jeta un coup d'œil. Wood avait maintenant l'air de quelqu'un qui avait rassemblé tout son courage pour faire une bonne action et qui venait de soulager sa conscience grâce à elle. L'abruti hocha de la tête et eut un faible sourire. Salazar. Le poing de Marcus le démangeait, c'était insoutenable.

« - Si tu insinues que je suis gay, commença-t-il lentement, tu as tort. Complètement et irrémédiablement tort. Maintenant, lâcha-t-il plus durement, c'est toi qui va le laisser tranquille, pauvre imbécile.  
- Hey, y a pas de mal à l'être, hein, marmonna Wood, sans grande conviction. Reste juste éloigné de moi, ok ? »

Marcus lui dédia une grimace dégoûtée.

« - Si tu crois que je veux te toucher… Pouah ! »

L'air soulagé de Wood avait quelque chose de vexant, mais aussi d'incroyablement réconfortant. Vu sous ce nouvel angle, ça voulait dire que ce niais de Poufsouffle ne risquait rien en sa compagnie. Ah, Marcus était vraiment trop bon de veiller sur l'innocence de son cadet – en même temps, il n'oubliait pas qu'il avait une discussion sérieuse à avoir avec lui, et c'était irritant d'être coincé à l'infirmerie alors qu'une telle urgence attendait qu'on s'occupe d'elle ; il avait vraiment, vraiment besoin de parler à Cédric. Et il accentuait sur le 'vraiment'.

A la seconde même où les pulsions meurtrières des deux garçons s'étaient éteintes, les cordes qui les entravaient disparurent dans une légère fumée. Ils ne dirent rien quand ils se relevèrent, chacun dans son coin de l'infirmerie. Marcus vérifia qu'il était bien en un seul morceau et fit craquer sa nuque. Ok. Prochaine étape, traquer Diggory. Il sortit de l'infirmerie, sans dédier le moindre regard à Wood, qui ne méritait même pas sa considération, tout bien réfléchi. Il aurait tout le temps de trouver une nouvelle collection d'insultes à lui sortir la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait.

Oliver regarda Marcus partir sans un mot. Il ne voulait absolument pas savoir ce qu'il comptait faire, ni qui il comptait aller voir. Erk. L'image mentale était plus que dérangeante. Merlin, il allait devoir demander à Mme Pomfresh une potion de sommeil s'il ne voulait pas cauchemarder cette nuit… Et peut-être qu'il devrait en commander une pour Diggory aussi. Ha ha.

(tbc)  
Un commentaire ?


End file.
